Certain 4-anilino-benzo[g]quinoline-3-carbonitriles as protein kinase inhibitors are disclosed in PCT patent application WO0147892.
Certain 4-anilino-benzo[g]quinazolines as protein kinase inhibitors are disclosed in several patents and publications: WO9749688, U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,683, WO9519970, WO9713760 and J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 918-928. These references disclose that 4-anilino-benzo[g]quinazolines and 4-anilin-benzo[g]quinoline-3-carbonitriles possess potent activity as protein kinase inhibitors.
Throughout this patent application, the benzo[g]quinoline ring system will be numbered as indicated in the formula below:
Throughout this patent application, the benzo[g]quinazoline ring system will be numbered as indicated in the formula below:
